Veniden
by ENS- Daniel Jackson
Summary: The Lives of both SG1 and Daniel Jackson are forever changed by a simple thing. Rated T for violence. CHAPS UP! SEQEUL IS CURRENTLY UNDER WAY!
1. Prologue: The Grave Of An Wife

Prologue: The Grave of a Wife

Daniel knelt down in front of the tombstone; the ground around it gave no evidence that it was a site for a burial ground. Daniel gently grasped his glasses, taking them off for a brief second as he wiped them off; streams of tears rolled down his cheeks as he viewed the tombstone, the name itself besides the memories were enough to cause him pain within his heart.

The tombstone read simply: _I hoped for life, I found death. I hoped for freedom, I found solitude. But I hoped for love, and I found it. I love you, Daniel, and I will forever remember you. Here Lies Sha're, Wife of Daniel Jackson. _The words were not her's, but they were enough to cause him to cry anyways.

He was glad that none of his friends would seem him cry like this, like a baby who is growing his teeth. He would have hated to see Jack's face, watching him cry like this. He would have hated to see Carter pity him, but he would not mind Teal'c. He would let him suffer within his own grief, it seems, and let him wander in it, but not without a companion.

He finally stopped crying, as he slowly extended upward from his knelling position, as he silently wiped his eyes and cheeks, but he let one more tear, crawling like a snail, down his cheek. He then made an about face, and walked forward, without looking back. He saw the massive gate in front of him, a sign of his life that was forever changed, that would forever remain strange to him.

He shifted, uneasily, as he softly pushed in the symbols for the Earth Stargate, but he noticed something was wrong. He must have dialed the wrong gate, he thought, but it looks correct. He shook that feeling as he entered the Stargate, stepping in the blue field that was between the archways.

But, on the other side, Daniel would find himself in a world of a different sort.

A much different sort.

* * *


	2. Chap 1: The Disappearance

Chapter 1: The Disappearance

On the opposite side of the gate, was the world Zimbai, a world located in the M51 Galaxy, a spiral galaxy that is nicknamed 'The Whirlpool Galaxy'. The world was almost a duplicate of Earth, but with different continents and with different sizes. On one of the northern continents, there was an island off the coast of the shore on Havre, the continent. On that island was a large, spirally temple, and in the middle of it, was a Stargate.

Around the perimeter of the temple were strategically emplaced soldiers, with repeating weapons that no one in the Milky Way galaxy has ever seen before. The repeating weapon, apparently, was oddly shaped with men in metallic white armor that shown in the light operated. They wore helmets that reminded men of knights from Mongolia, but with a devilish sort of look to them.

In the middle courtyard, where the Stargate was located, were three men dressed in black robes, but that's the end of the similarities. There were lined up in a column. The one on the far left wore a mask that hid all of his facial features, and the robe covered his head, leaving the white mask and the robe covering the rest of his body, looking oddly eerily, like a ghost.

The one on the far right, had a deep grey tone of skin, and had no hair. His face appeared crack all over, and by the look of it, the rest of his body was the same too. He had this appearance that he was broken, time and time again during what training he had. He, however, appeared to be in no pain.

The final one, in the middle, appeared the most powerful. He had a lighter grey tone than the man to the right, but did not appeared as badly cracked as the man. He did not wear the top of his robe, revealing his semi-short hair. He appeared very scary, because once he probably looked like an Adonis, with the facial features he had, but was not because of the grey and cracked skin. They stood a distance away from the Gate, before it suddenly activated.

"The Force is sending someone. We must kill this thing before it..." The man with the severe cracks started to say, before being cut off by the middle man.

"Patience, my brother. We must identify the person, or thing, before we just kill it. Besides, I enjoy slow deaths. It's rather fun, isn't it Nephrites?" He said, giving an awfully evil smile towards the right man. Nephrites only made a short nod, agreeing with the middle man.

A man walked out the Gate's translucent field, with the three men reaching for something under their cloak's belts and grabbing a short white circular object, pressing a button, a prism of light protruding out of object, while Nephrites waved his left hand, the Gate closing behind the man.

Daniel opened his mouth in awe as he saw the three men. He tried to speak, but was immediately halted by this invisible pressure upon his neck, where he slumped towards the ground, laying on his knees. Daniel groped at his neck, trying to breathe, but with no success. Suddenly, the pressure stopped, without warning.

"Brother, you need to learn basic manners. Besides, can you feel that? I can feel the Force flow through this man...can you feel that brother? He could be a new apprentice..." Daniel heard the middle man say, before he started to black out.

"Whatever you say, Vividus." Was all Daniel heard, before he slept into darkness...

"Jack, he's been missing for a few weeks, this is not normal from what you're saying...Yes, I sent a few teams to look for him, but you got to..." General Hank Landry leaned back in his desk chair, inside his office. He let out a deep sigh as he leaned back, twirling with the phone cord as he did so.

"Alright, I'll try to contact the Asgard. But you owe me, Jack...Alright." He said, hanging the phone receiver down on the phone, sighing louder. He looked at the door, interrupted by a loud knocking on his door.

"Come in." He said, scratching his head as he saw the door open. It was Teal'c, the black Jaffa that helped SG1 on many of its missions that were in deep space, who was wearing a black tee and the camouflage pants. He stood with his hands behind his back, giving Hank the utmost respect.

"Teal'c. What can I do for you?"

"I wish to go alone on the next search for Daniel Jackson, General Landry." He said, in the dry tone he always spoke in. Hank, however, got up from his seat and walked to the front of his desk, Teal'c eyeing him with interest.

"You know we haven't found a trace of him, what makes you think you can find him?" Hank asked, sitting on his desk with his arms folded.

"I can help him." Said a female voice, who was coming from outside, in the hallway leading to Hank's office. A woman stepped inside, with long black hair and wearing BDU greens, with the SGC patch on the left shoulder.

"Great...Good to see you, Vala. I see you are better."

"Yes, very. I haven't felt better in a while, too. Well, Teal'c, did he say..."

"I said yes. You two get ready, then. I'm having you leave immediately. I hope you two can find him, it would help all of us."


	3. Chap 2: The Rise Of Lord Lacius

Chapter Two: The Rise of Lord Lacius

Two long weeks of torture, pain, and lesson. Daniel regretted for not trusting his gut when it told him not to go through that gate. He knew something was wrong, but not right now, that did not matter. He was in a circular room at the moment, shackled in chains in the middle of the red room. He was tortured for two weeks, by the two men who knew that man in the middle, Vividus. Strangely enough, he never has been tortured by him.

Today, that was different, as he saw that man enter the room. Nephrites had his eeriness, the other man, who had come to know as Delak, had his strength, but by what Daniel knew at the moment, Vividus has both characteristics, and some. He was the scarier, and apparently the more powerful of them both.

Vividus stood in front of Daniel, just standing, before he spoke, in an accent that reminded him of Northern British people.

"You have survived the tortures of both Delak and Nephrites, and you have not broken. I, am to test you on your will today. Daniel, am I correct? Good." He said, walking further to Daniel, before putting a hand on his head, and then Daniel screamed.

He did not want his mind to be accessed like it was being right now. He tried to set up a defense, but Vividus broke through it.

_Come Daniel, let me view your mind; let me look through it..._ Said a voice within his head that was not his own, yet slightly calming to down. Daniel was trying to relax, but then he suddenly went alert.

_Why?_ He thought, as if communicating to the voice within his head. He heard a loud sigh, as if in frustration, as the voice communicated to him again.

_Daniel, just give in... This can all end right here, and I can leave you along. Just...open your mind._ He heard the calming voice say again, but Daniel felt the pressure increase on his head from where Vividus has grasped his head, apparently he was getting annoyed.

_JUST LET ME IN!_ He heard the voice inside his head yell.

"NNNNOOOOOO!" He heard himself yell out loud, as he arched his back and outstretched his arms. He felt a massive energy wave push Vividus twelve feet up and back in the air. Vividus landed against the hard wall, himself looking extremely surprised.

Daniel got up, the shackles broken from the energy wave, and slowly walked towards the man leaning on the ground. He was breathing heavily, but he did not slow his walk, as he continued.

"Daniel, you are more powerful than you know. You can do anything with this power. Start wars, kill your enemy..."

"I would never use that power to do anything like this! I don't want it! I never want to us..."

"You can bring back Sha're, Daniel. I know of powers that can do that, bring people from that existence."

Daniel suddenly stopped where he stood, dropping his hand to his side as Vividus rose from the ground. His eyes, the grey opals of exceeding doom, locked with Daniel's blue hues as he stood still.

"Knell." He ordered with a commanding aura. Daniel slowly bent on his left knee, knelling down and looking up. He could bring back Sha're? With this power? He was starting to figure it was possible, now, but not without guidance. He knew to accept in this stage.

"You will no longer be known as Daniel. You will be now known as Darth Lacius, the newest Sith Lord to join our ranks."

Daniel looked down, and then repeated himself with a simple line. "I live to serve, my Lord."

Vala stood near the gate, armed with a Pee Ninety assault rifle, keeping it close to her side as she viewed the area with her eyes. The planet itself was quiet, and quite peaceful with its babbling brooks, large pine trees, and its lakes. And that was just around the Stargate. She imagined it was more blessed with Nature's grace farther away.

Samantha Carter, armed with a MP7 sub machinegun, looked over the Stargate's DHD, trying to track the last position that Daniel had dialed in. So far, she has slammed her fists against the device, annoyed herself.

"Dammit, I can't find any evidence that he left the planet!" She yelled, surprising an Airman who was working next to her. Besides Sam and Vala, SG-9 and 10 volunteered for the mission to this planet one more time. Sam thought for sure she would find Daniel, but so far, she has failed herself.

"Maybe he never left the planet." Vala said, walking to the DHD and taking a quick look herself.

"But that doesn't make sense. The Tok'ra..."

"They never reported back. That seems a little strange, doesn't it?"

Sam began to think a little bit, considering Vala's point a little bit before she went back to the Stargate's DHD.

"Well, that does make it a little strange. Lemme try to find...I got an address! It's to another Gate on the planet!"

"Great, but for all intensive purposes, I think we should walk it there. It doesn't appear to be too far. Maybe a couple of days walk." Vala said, Sam nodding. She knew that if that was a Gate address, and Daniel hasn't reported back, it would be unwise for her to just use the gate.

"Major, how much food do we got for the trip?"

"More than enough, ma'am. Plus for ammo and medical." Major Paul Davis said, scratching his head. He was not a member of either teams, but volunteered anyways.

"Okay, let's head out."


	4. Chap 3: The Visions Of The Future

Chapter Three: The Vision of the Future

Daniel had risen from the knelling position, as Vividus beckoned him to follow. He walked in front of the door, waving his hand in one slow motion as it opened. Vividus then walked down the hallway, while Daniel followed him. He walked down the hallway and then to the left, stopping at a door.

"This will be your room. I will inform the other Sith that you are not to be played with. Good night." He said, in his eerie voice as he walked off. Daniel was spooked a little bit, but opened his door and walked in.

The room was medium size, fifteen by fifteen, but was plain. Nothing on the walls suggested individuality, but two things did. One was a black robe that was hanging on the wall, on a coat hanger. The second was a workbench, with the small white cylinder object that protruded the light that Daniel first saw when he gated here.

He figured it would be best if he dressed in the black robe. So, he undressed himself and helped himself into the robe. It fitted snuggly, and felt quite comfortable. He was able to move around in it very easily and barely held any constriction. It was like his skin, but different. He was beginning to enjoy his life right now.

He then walked over to the work bench as he picked up the cylinder. It looked quite different from the others' cylinders, he thought, so I better be careful. He took a block of some plastic he saw in the workbench, and activated the cylinder. The light, which was a hue of purple that was different that the other Sith's red, cut right through the plastic very easily, and left no smoke or melting plastic. He was surprised, as he deactivated it.

"Wow..." Daniel spoke, before a long and drawn out yawn soon took over. He was tired, and decided it was a good time to get a night's worth of sleep. He looked at the cot near the other side of the room, as he sat down on it. It was firm, just what Daniel liked. He sighed, as he lay down.

He closed his eyes, and fell asleep...

_Daniel stood over the body of Sam, his red lightsaber drawn in a huge, golden entrance room with Nature's beauty casting from the outside, hanging from the windows as Daniel took a few steps forward, drawing into a defensive position, locking eyes with a man in front of him. Daniel's skin was grey, like Vividus, except his eyes. Unlike his master's green eyes, Daniel had bright red, and struck fear from normal people. The man in front of him, however, was not._

_The man had blonde hair, wearing a black jumpsuit of some kind, who yields a green lightsaber. He spoke with a soft tone, towards Daniel._

"_Lacius, we can avoid this! We can end this without anymore innocents dying!"_

"_And let me turn and follow a Code that restricts me from using my full potential? Absolutely not! I had to kill this former friend of mine because you corrupted her! You probably made Teal'c killed Sha're! No matter, we shall end this, once and for all. And then, a wave of power will transpire on the Republic Council, and I will lead it from its useless stature to a beckoning empire of glory!" Daniel retorted, although he did not sound like him at all._

_Behind the blonde man, a door opened wide, revealing a man dressed in uniform, which was yielding a blue lightsaber. The man had salt and pepper hair, and looked a little old. He had a face of anger, though, and to this face, Daniel grimaced. He knew who it was._

"_Daniel, come home! You don't have to do this!" Jack yelled, pointing at Daniel with his cold eyes. There were never like that, but he seemed to forget Daniel entirely as a friend, when he noticed Carter's body on the floor, a lightsaber wound to the chest._

"_No! If you do not wish to bow down, then I will have to kill you. Both of you." He yelled, as he made a leap not possible without the Force, and began open combat with the blonde haired man..._

Daniel jerked himself up from the bed, panting heavily as he did. He looked over his body, it was just find. But he saw himself; with that lightsaber and Carter...He shook his head. "It's just a dream..." He said to himself, as he looked over. His skin was alright, that he made sure of, but he looked at the mirror in front of the bed. He saw the redness, but instead of fear, he felt power.

He had a thought, and decided to try something. With his hand stretched out, he looked at the lightsaber on the workbench, and thinking, he tried to pull the lightsaber back with just his mind.

He watched with awe as he saw the lightsaber gently lift into the air and glide to his hand. He gasped, realizing he had power. He didn't know how he got this power, but he felt good when he used it.

"Excellent, Lacius, you have a power I do not have." He heard from the door, to which he snapped his head. He saw Vividus, to which he looked back at his head.

"You mean you can't move objects from..."

"Oh, that. Yeah, that's basic Force movements, Lacius. I meant the dream you had. It looks like you saw into the future, willingly or not." He said, sitting on the bed next to Daniel.

"You mean, I saw the future?" He asked Vividus, his questioning red eyes looked into Vividus' green hues.

"No, you only saw a possible outcome. It is impossible to view the future, Lacius. Come, you got training to do. And, unlike my brothers in arms, I will not beat you like my master did. Instead, if you fail, you will die. Understand?"

Daniel, under normal circumstances, would of retorted. But, with this power, he wanted it to grow, and by any means. He nodded yes, and then looked at the mirror,

And saw hues of red.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
